Delta Ctrl8 (Audi R8)
The Audi R8 has been renamed to Delta Ctrl8 due to copyright reasons. The Audi R8 (Typ 42) is a mid-engine, 2-seater sports car, which uses Audi's trademark Quattro permanent all-wheel-drive system. It was introduced by the German car manufacturer Audi AG in 2006. The car is exclusively designed, developed, and manufactured by Audi AG's high-performance private subsidiary company, Audi Sport GmbH and is based on the Lamborghini Gallardo platform. The fundamental construction of the R8 is based on the Audi Space Frame and uses an aluminum monocoque which is built using space frame principles. The car is built by Quattro GmbH in a newly renovated factory at Audi's 'aluminum site' at Neckarsulm in Germany. In 2005, Audi announced that the name of the successful Audi R8 race car would be used for a new road car in 2007, the Audi R8, based on the Audi Le Mans Quattro concept car (designed by Frank Lamberty and Julian Hoenig), appearing at the 2003 International Geneva Motor Show, and 2003 Frankfurt International Motor Show. The R8 development program began in 2004, Lamberty's design being approved and frozen for production. Production body prototypes began field testing in January 2006. The R8 road car was officially launched at the Paris Auto Show on 30 September 2006. There was some confusion with the name, which the car shares with the 24 Hours of Le Mans winning R8 Le Mans Prototype (LMP). 6-time 24 Hours of Le Mans winner Jacky Ickx described the R8 as "the best handling road car today". It is also the first production car with full-LED headlamps. Overall the Delta Ctrl8 has pretty good specs and is a decent car to choose if you want a nice cheap supercar to earn you money fast. It is also known to beat most cars sold from Auto's in drag races when fully upgraded. Max Speed For one of the cheapest Supercars, the max speed of the Delta Ctrl8 is very good. The max speed can be increased a lot. Acceleration The acceleration on the Delta Ctrl8 is good but not the best. However, it can be increased to make the car a little faster. Braking The braking in this car is good (0.7). This car could go from any speed and stop fairly quickly, even at max speed. Handling The handling in this car is its main let down. It does not turn very well around corners, even going quite slowly. Not a car for the race track. From personal experience, the Ctrl8's handling is so bad, you could be going at a decent speed down a road, tap the A or D, and make a 45˚ angle turn. Handling is the only downside to this car. When fully upgraded, the Delta Ctrl8 packs a real punch for its size. With the max speed improved, this car can conquer almost all cars. Max Speed The Max Speed, when compared to the unmodified Ctrl8, is significantly higher, topping at about 445 KPH. Acceleration Acceleration is also significantly improved when compared to the unmodified version. Approximately 0.20 seconds are chopped off to accelerate from 0-100 KPH. Braking Braking, like all cars, can be edited with different brakes, the best being the racing brakes. With these equipped, the braking stat is a good 0.75. Handling Handling is the same as stated above. * Audi itself had said they would stop the production of both the Audi R8 and Audi TT in 2020 due to the production of the new Lamborghini Huracan. Category:Super Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Land Vehicles Category:Audi Category:Gas Powered Category:Supercar